


月满人间

by rayrist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrist/pseuds/rayrist
Summary: 这捧盈满人间的月色，属于他一个人了。





	月满人间

铜酒杯上掐有同色的藤蔓花纹，在壶口处滚出了一朵造型古朴的玫瑰。  
藤丸立香将软筋的毒药放入杯中，看着雪白齑粉混入透明的酒液，然后在顷刻间化作无色。做好一切工作后，他拖着大了一圈、堪堪卡着肩膀的和服躺上了乱红飞曳的床帏，在深红珠帘后等待着目标人物的到来。

木质门扉被推开的咯吱声在这夜里显得格外的清晰，藤丸立香假装紧阖着眼眸，用手不动声色地覆上了刀匕。所幸今夜他乔装的这位少女是初夜的雏妓，他并不用上前主动献身。

皮鞋在木地板上响起的声音越来越近、越来越近——  
几乎是意识到危险的本能反应，藤丸立香猛地睁开了眼睛。

陌生的银发男人正居高临下地看着他，金色蛇瞳中淬满了坚冰。藤丸立香的脑中闪过一瞬空白。

还未来得及抽刀。  
他听见了对方轻轻一声冷哼。紧接着，那杯他下了料的酒，就被男人强硬地灌入了他的喉中。他连忙起身想要将口中加料的酒吐出，却被男人的大腿压住下半身，掐着脖子强迫着地吞了下去。

就算藤丸立香再迟钝，这时也反应过来了。  
达芬奇的情报出了问题！库丘林绝对不是面前这个男人——

药作用得很快，只是片刻功夫藤丸立香便觉得骨子已经软了一半，像是蜂蜜奶油高温烤化了一样融融地流了一地，手脚全然失去了反抗能力，只能瘫倒在床上急促地喘息。

男人的嘴唇这时候压上来，藤丸立香咬紧了牙关。对方金色的眸中划过一丝明显的不悦，用手掐上少年的下颔，略微带茧的指腹在细腻的肌肤上摩挲了两下，随即猛地收紧。

这一下真的用足了力气。  
藤丸立香吃痛地张开嘴。雪茄苦涩的气息从对方口腔渡了过来，他舌尖本就留有甘甜醉人的酒香，染上烟草就更显情色淫靡。  
男人的舌尖穷追不舍，扫过他清冽洁白的牙床，钩住湿滑的舌头纠缠不休，最后舔进他的口腔深处。

藤丸立香呼吸不稳，被攫取氧气的滋味绝不好受。

“你到底是……！”他几乎是咬牙切齿，碍于药效发作，显得语气并非是生硬的控诉，反倒更像是软糯的、情人般的低语。

“哈。”男人在他耳边轻轻地喘了一声，低哑性感的声音在夜里无限放大，他的舌尖在耳蜗旁边打圈，藤丸立香此刻本就异常敏感，从耳垂处迅速烧起了一隅薄红。

华美绸缎被撕开带出吱呀声响，碎开的艳丽花朵衬得少年身体更加白皙，此时全身覆满薄汗，像是已经融化的草莓蛋糕，软甜的芯子全部裸露出来，腻的不行。  
药效已经完全涌上来了，藤丸立香只觉得从脊背爬上来一种从未知晓的、妖冶的感受，那异样的黑色火焰几乎要将他吞噬得干干净净。

 

“你…你不是、库丘林…！”藤丸立香试图挣扎着坐起，奈何身体发虚酥软，又重重地跌回柔软的枕间。  
身体叫嚣着被疼爱被贯穿的欲望，他几乎成了一滩流动的液体，连腿根的刀刃都抓不住。只有双手违背意志地环住对方的脖颈，像是溺亡之人最后的救命稻草。

 

“我当然不是。”男人的手指伸入他的口腔，食指中指并拢挑逗他的舌尖，嘲弄道：“谁像那只疯狗。”  
”唔……“藤丸立香虚起眼眸，“放、放开……！”

用少年口中甘甜的津液将指节寸寸濡湿后，男人不疾不徐地抽出了手指，再度捏住了少年的下巴。  
情潮淹没了少年的身体，欲望熏出诱人的粉色。男人对这样香艳的画面显然很是满意，指节贴着少年细腻的肌肤一路向下，描摹出骨骼的形状，甚至还故意放慢速度感受对方苦苦压抑的颤抖与呻吟。

和服被撕得差不多了，被磨蹭着抗拒地扔在地上。仅有的几块布料可怜兮兮地贴在腿间，男人饶有兴趣地看着腿根处黑色的刀刃，眼中划过一分戏谑的嘲弄。  
“牙齿真锋利啊。”他俯身坏心眼地伸出舌尖在周围舔了舔，大腿处的肌肉从未有人贴身触碰过，很容易地便引起身下人敏感的喘息。他单手抽出刀，扔到了少年的身上。

 

“做得到吧？迦勒底首席杀手的你——”  
男人压了上去，金色的眼眸一眨不眨地看着他，藤丸立香竟在其中窥出一分温柔意味，他听见男人放低声音，如同地狱的蛊惑一般，：“来，试试看。杀了我？”

于是那把锋利的短刀塞进了他的手里——虽然藤丸立香几乎握不住，手指间一片湿腻，锋利的刀锋都显得滑稽稽的。  
他用力、几乎是拼尽全身力气地攥住那把刀，用自以为锋利，但在媚药作用下只会显得可怜兮兮的眼神，向男人快速地捅去！

男人轻松地笑着躲开他这用尽气力的一击，紧接着男人的手指瞬间没进藤丸立香的身体，诡异的侵入感让他瞬间绷紧了身体，想将不属于体内的异物挤出去。  
眼前几乎立刻闪烁着雪花点，疼痛让思维呈现片刻的断线。

“很疼吧？可要记住这份疼痛啊。”男人说，“疼痛告诉你，你还活着。”

藤丸立香咬牙切齿地想要推开他，在这刹那他看见了对方手背黑炎的纹身，在被艰难开拓的罅隙间，藤丸立香的头脑难得有半分清明。

岩窟王，爱德蒙唐泰斯，黑道上享誉盛名的「伯爵」。

 

少年青涩的身体逐渐被打开，药物麻痹作用下连疼痛都被拉长为甜美。  
爱德蒙眼眸垂下来的时候，金色蛇瞳中难得显出几分温柔。与此相反的是他三根手指甚至说得上粗暴地在少年体内进出，隐隐可以听见淫靡水声。

一番扩张后，粗长的性器磨蹭着少年呈现出熟红色的穴口，其间分泌的液体有些亮晶晶的光芒。  
爱德蒙的眸色深沉，伴随着藤丸立香低声又无措的啜泣，他缓慢地送入了自己的分身。

开始无疑是剧痛的，后穴容不下伯爵粗长的性器，藤丸立香挣扎着想要抽离，却被爱德蒙摁住了劲瘦柔韧的腰身，一寸一寸地侵入。

爱德蒙堵住藤丸立香吃痛的呻吟，扶着性器俯身没入。皱褶被顷刻捋平，紧致的内里热情地吸吮着他的性器，肠肉都恬不知耻地热切依附上来，亲吻他赤裸的欲望。  
藤丸立香的后面高热又窄紧，这种刺激下他兴奋得头皮发麻。  
他俯下身去吻藤丸立香，安抚对方的情绪，好把身体更打开一点。细密的亲吻落在少年的身上每个角落，落在他掐出的红印中。藤丸立香太白，显得情欲中红色更加的色情无比。

爱德蒙又吻住藤丸立香的嘴唇，勾缠他的粉嫩软舌，强势地攫取他的每寸呼吸。在这样的诱哄中少年逐渐放松下来，身体像藏书般被爱德蒙点点查阅。

爱德蒙的动作开合很大，连根没入，再连根抽出。每每都捅入最深处，在软肉上摁压折磨。

藤丸立香觉得整个人都像是被贯穿，在白嫩的肚皮上依稀可以看见男人肆虐他的形状。

当爱德蒙无意识擦过某个点时，藤丸立香忍不住呻吟出声，触电一般痉挛着收缩身体。

“啊，是这里吗？”爱德蒙继续侵虐他的敏感点，还故作象征地问他。藤丸立香只是呜咽着不断收紧自己的后方。

爱德蒙被他夹得忍不住蹙紧了眉，修长手指游移到对方乳首，揉弄沦陷情欲而挺立的奶尖。

这个动作换来了藤丸立香更破碎的啜泣，他吻上去舔舐，深红的点粒更加挺翘，诱人的浆果待人采撷，藤丸立香向后仰试图逃离，却将自己颤抖地更深地送入男人嘴里。

 

藤丸立香被他的深入撞击得呻吟都破碎了，他整个人像是跌入了旖旎的漩涡，快感烧得理智都化成灰烬了，只知道胡乱地摇头，“别…那个地方……不行、啊！”

爱德蒙咬住他的锁骨，牙齿挑起皮肉细细摩挲，“嗯？”他又重重地撞上那一点。

快感铺天盖地，他是浪潮席卷前的一只蚌壳，露出柔嫩的内里，无处可逃。  
粉色性器颤抖着吐出星点白浊，藤丸立香跌在男人的怀里，湿润的蓝宝石般的眼眸中挂着泪珠，在海浪般灭顶般的高潮中拉长声音尖叫着喊出他的名字：“爱、爱德蒙——”

乖孩子，爱德蒙亲吻他的额头，紧接着翻身压住他，继续势大力沉地侵犯。

他这下像真的发了狠，进出之间连熟红的媚肉都翻出来，露出水灵的鲜活颜色。  
朱色床帏有风动般摇曳，藤丸立香被爱徳蒙的抽插撞得话语破碎。缠绵悱恻地夜里只有不断拔高的呻吟，混着男人低哑磁性的喘息。

数连百次的抽插后，藤丸立香觉得整个人连骨头都要酥软、碎掉，剧烈的呼吸起伏带出分明的腰线，意识像被温吞又绮丽的漩涡抽走后留下糊涂的泥泞。  
爱德蒙唐泰斯最后一次倾身，吻住他发颤的嘴唇。

这次仅仅是止于怜惜般的嘴唇触碰，带着丝毫不加掩饰的占有欲，爱德蒙压低身体，深深地嵌入他的体内。  
快意汹涌着，将所有尚未言明的话语尽数送进对方的身体深处。

藤丸立香在高潮中放浪地尖叫着晕死过去，爱德蒙啄吻他安静下来的，情意逐渐褪去的睡颜，将他拉入自己的怀中。


End file.
